Crushed
by Rebel With A Cause
Summary: Harry does something that breaks Ron's heart, but is it all a misunderstanding? Harry/Ron ~*sLaSh*


* * * Crushed * * * 

Harry raised his head and looked around the dancefloor. The pounding beats in his ear did not feel so intense and the lights did not cause a rush of adrenalin without the fiery redhead that was usually by his side. He sighed and headed to a table. He adjusted his leather duster and leaned his weight on his elbows. //Ron...I love you.// He wished he could sigh those words in the redhead's ear again. The memory of his cheeky grin and sapphire eyes made Harry's stomach tingle. //Ron// Those three simple letters he had not spoken for the last three hours. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ron's hair whipped around his ears as his broom rose higher into the air, Hogwarts shrinking to the size of a postcard. He sighed wistfully and urged the broom forward. The wind whistling in his ears did not seem so thrilling and the feeling of the sun warming his cheeks felt dull without the cheeky, emerald-eyed boy that was usually by his side. The memory of Harry throwing his head back and laughing joyously at the wind flying through his hair made him shudder softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry didn't order a drink or even pay attention to his favourite club at Hogsmeade, The Wizards' End. He sat and thought- specifically about Ron. //God, I can't believe I said that to him. I didn't really mean it- I wonder if he hates me now....// 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A tear slipped down Ron's cheek as he remembered what Harry had said- no, yelled- at him. //He didn't really mean it...did he?// 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~*FLASHBACK*~   
"GOD, HARRY!!! I CAN NOT TAKE IT ANYMORE, THIS IGNORANCE. I KNOW SOMETHING IS WRONG, AND WE ARE FIGHTING BECAUSE YOU WILL NOT TELL ME. FUCK, WE HAVE NEVER EVEN DISAGREED ON ANYTHING BEFORE!!!!" Ron yelled, throwing his hands up in the air, then sinking down onto his bed.   
"Do you really want to know?" Harry's melancoly gaze met Ron's flaming eyes,   
"YES!!!"   
"I.....I kissed someone else, and I can't live with myself because of that." Ron looked up, his eyes flashing with sadness,   
"W-what?" a tear escaped his eye.   
"Well, I didn't kiss him...he kissed me." Ron was fully crying by this stage and Harry didn't even have the courage to meet his eyes or comfort him.   
"Well, that's ok...I mean...who was it?" Harry shuffled his feet and looked at the floor.   
"Um." Ron's eyes widened. //I hope it's not who I think it is// //I hope he doesn't know...//   
"HARRY!!!!!" Ron screamed.   
"mfy....."   
"What?"   
"MALFOY, OK, MALFOY!!!!!" Ron just about fainted.   
"What did he do to you...?.....I'll kill him..did he hurt you?? I'll kill him....." Harry was crying. Ron stood up and touched Harry all over, as if he was looking for bruises or cuts.   
"No....Ron....no...please...." Harry sobbed over and over...   
"I'll kill him...he'll be in so much pain...I can't believe he even touched you....." Harry sobbed,   
"No...Ron..please...please...PLEASE!!" Ron was startled. He pulled back...   
"What's wrong?" Harry just sobbed. "Harry....don't cry...no....shhh....what's wrong?" Harry doubled over, trying to gain control. Ron's eyes flashed, as he looked Harry all over, trying to think.....   
"I lk it...." Ron said softly,   
"Pardon?"   
"I...I LIKED IT. I DIDN'T THINK OF YOU ONCE!!!! ALL I THOUGHT ABOUT WAS HOW GOOD IT FELT.....I COULDN'T STAND THE GUILT, BUT IT FELT SO GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron nearly passed out. He was hurt so much even the tips of his fingers ached. Tears poured down his face and he cried uncontrollably. Thousands of white-hot daggers penetrated his skin. He looked into Harry's eyes searching for some reality in a pool of emerald green.   
"You....you liked it? I....I...this can't be real..I'm dreaming aren't I? This is just some horrible night-mare.....I...you.....he......this isn't real.....but you....I love you.....I....I...no.....NO!!!" he took one last look at Harry, and fled the room, tears still pouring from his eyes. He left Harry sobbing in the dorm calling his name...... ~*END FLASHBACK*~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry looked up, in realisation. He didn't like that kiss, because he had wished it would end- or that it was Ron. Maybe that's what he was really doing. Masking the pain and hurt by pretending it was Ron. But, it was hard. Malfoy's kiss was rough and quick. VERY unlike Ron. //Ron//   
"Ron...." he murmured, the word tumbling softly from his slightly opened lips. //Ron...I have to tell him...I love him. I LOVE HIM!!!// 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ron took one hand off his broom and brushed the tears from his cheeks. He exhaled shakily. //Harry// He did love him. //I love him. I LOVE HIM!!!// 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry ran, slawly at first then picking up speed. His stylish trainers hit the gravel and dust clouds flew up behind him as he ran through the gates of Hogsmeade. The chilly morning air hit his cheeks like freezing razor blades. He didn't even notice the students who stared at him as he ran, crying freely. He had one thing in his mind. //Ron// 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ron dove. He pointed his Firebolt downwards. Shaking his head, clearing it, his crying worsened by the fear of rejection. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he ran towards Hogwarts, the Gryffindor tower and then the 6th Year Boys' Dorms. He didn't care that he turned heads all the way there. He only had one thing in his mind. //Harry// 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry headed straight for his lover's //I hope....// favourite spot. The Quidditch Pitch. He ran through the Changerooms, through the gates and out onto the field....   
"Ron, I....." the call died on his lips when he looked up and saw an empty sky. Nothing. Just cold, clean _empty_ air. He sobbed and fell to his knees. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ron ran into the dorm, panting....   
"Harry, I....." he stopped. The room was completely empty. The window was open, a warm Spring breeze coming in through it. Five empty beds, four piles of clothes*, three unmade beds**, two flapping curtains and one _very_ empty dorm. He sobbed and fell to his knees. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry let his tears flow freely. Ron didn't even hang out in the usual spots anymore. He had obviously lot Ron forever. His heart throbbed painfully. Ron must hate him. //Don't blame him, really.// 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ron's tears splashed onto his trembling hands. He didn't even try to stop crying, he just let the flood gates open. His heart thumped painfully. Harry really must hate him. //Why....?// 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry stood up, his eyes flashing with sadness. He walked slowly to the dorm. He thought he would just camp out in Colin's dorm for a few days until he could figure out something else to arrange. He could never, _never_ face his friends again- not after what he had said to Ron. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ron rose shakily and walked over to the bed that he and Harry had been sharing since midway through 5th year. He open the drawer on the bedsde cabinet. He began pulling out all his things and tranferring them to his own. His hairbrush, spare quills, letters from his family, books.....he stopped. A new wave of tears flooded his face. He picked up a thin silver chain with an emerald pendant on it. //Harry....// Harry had given it to him for his 16th birthday. It was a Emerald pendant- to represent him. Harry always wore a Sapphire one to represent Ron. Ron sat down abruptly on the bed, his legs giving way. He clutched the necklace tightly in his hand. The only reason he wasn't wearing it was because he feared to lose it while flying. Ron suddenly looked up as the door to the dorm opened. He gasped inaudibly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry pushed the door to the dorm open and promptly gasped. A beautiful redhead was sitting on his side of the bed, crying. Hard. Harry's tears were triggered by this image. Ron looked up. He looked scared and surprised. Harry took one step forward and saw the drawer and his bed. The bed was not half covered by a maroon quilt. Ron's drawer was half empty. He looked down to his ?boyfriend's? trembling hands. In them was tightly clutched The Necklace. Harry whispered,   
"Ron? What are you doing?" Ron shook.   
"I....I....um, I...kind of figured you..um...m-might not want m-me sharing your s-s-stuff anymore, so I thought I'd...um..." he trailed off. Harry shook his head.   
"No...Ron...no!"   
"But you...kissed...I saw..you...said that...." he trembled.   
"No! Ron, listen to me." he carefully approached the redhead, "I didn't mean it. Really. I just, I felt so guilty that I was weak enough to not get away from him. Really."   
"But you said you liked it. You actually _liked_ it!" Ron almost whispered.   
"NO! Ron, no, I didn't. I just.....wished it was you. I was confused and sad about the whole _Rumor Incident_ that I...I wished you hadn't had to go away." Ron raised his magnificent head to look into Harry's eyes. He realised that Harry had been crying too.   
"You...you've been crying?"   
"I thought you hated me."   
"I thought _you_ hated _me_." Harry shook his head,   
"No. I love you. So much. Always." Ron just burst into tears again. Harry sat down next to him and slid an arm carefully around his sobbing shoulders. "I'm so..so _so_ sorry." he kissed Ron's cheek very softly. Ron stopped crying.   
"I love you, too. So very _very_ much." Ron turned to face Harry. As their eyes met, he drew a sharp breath. Harry frowned,   
"What's wrong?"   
"I just...I realised how lucky I am to still have you." Harry smiled,   
"You're not lucky to have me- you're just......mine." Ron grinned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry's hand wandered up from Ron's, to his shoulder and then he pulled Ron gently into a kiss by the back of his head. Harry moaned into Ron's mouth. This kiss. It was so familiar but no less intoxicating. He remembered Malfoy's horrible rough kiss. Ron seemed like an angel compared to him. His lips slid gently across Harry's, his tongue painting patterns along his lower lip, making Harry tremble with desire. Ron knew exactly where and how to lick and suck to turn him on. Harry's heartrate sped up as Ron's lips closed around his lower lip, sucking- not too hard, not too softly. He loved this. And Ron. Ron's lips travelled to his jawline, neck and then the little spot behind his ear. When Ron gently bit and sucked on it, Harry threw his head back and rolled his eyes in pleasure. Ron took Harry's earlobe into his mouth and flickered it with his tongue. Harry gasped softly. Ron whispered in his ear, barely audible,   
"I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you....." Harry sighed,   
"Ron.....I love you too....."   
"Don't ever leave me......"   
"I won't. Never ever........" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
End 


End file.
